LOCHA-E-ULFAT
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A sachvi based os... hope you all like it... peep in to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone…**

 **This is a short os on….. read to know…. Basically contains two chapters…**

 **Here is the first and I will post the next one tomorrow….**

 _ **!LOCHA- E- ULFAT…!**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **MORNING;**

A person was lying on the bed and was sleeping peacefully until he heard a loud voice.

Voice-" arrey yeh kya… aap abhi tak so rahe h… subha ke 8 baj rahe h… uthiye…"

Person changed his side and kept a pillow on his ear and said-" sone do na **purvi** …. Kya subha subha apna raag alaapne lagti ho…"

Purvi got frustrated and removed the from pillow from person's ear and said-" mai raag alaapti hu… phir aap late ho jaenge aur mujhe hi kahenge ki uthaya kyu nai…"

Person got up from bed and said-" achcha maate theek h… uth gaya mai… ab please chillana band karo…"

Purvi-" mai chilla rahi hu… shaadi se pehle yahi aawaz toh aapko bahut sweet lagti thi na **sachin** … ab kya hua…"

Sachin (in low voice)-" shaadi ke side effects…"

Purvi-" kya kaha aapne…"

Sachin-" kuch nai… mai fresh hone jaa raha hu… tab tak breakfast ready kar dena…"

Purvi (in low voice)-" hmmm…. Yahi kaam toh reh gaya h mere paas…"

Sachin-" kuch kaha…"

Purvi smiled fakely and said-" nai… aap fresh hoiye… mai naashta lagati hu…"

Purvi went in the kitchen and sachin went to freshen up.

After sometime, sachin came out from the washroom and checked the cupboard and said-" purvi…."

Purvi (from the kitchen)-" aayi…"

Purvi came in the room and said-" kya hua?"

Sachin-" meri navy blue waali shirt kaha h…"

Purvi-" woh toh maine laundry mei di h…"

Sachin-" what?"

Purvi-" haan…"

Sachin-" tumhe pata h ki woh meri lucky shirt h… aaj meri bahut important meeting h….aut tumne… unbelievable purvi…"

Purvi-" aapne kabhi mujhe bataya nai ki woh aapki lucky shirt h…."

Sachin-" toh laundry mei dene se pehle mujhse pooch lena chahiye tha na… tum sach mei budhdhu hu…"

Purvi (angrily)-" ek second… mujhe koi sapna nai aayega ki woh aapki lucky shirt h… aap faltu mei gussa ho rahe h…"

Sachin-" faltu mei…. Purvi you know what… tumse shaadi kar ke meri zindagi jhatak gayi h…"

Purvi-" haan haan…. Meri toh lottery nikal gayi aapse shaadi karke…"

Before they could say anything further, they heard whistle of cooker.

Purvi-" oh… no…" saying this, she rushed to the kitchen.

Sachin-" purvi…. Damn it… ab kya pehnu…"

He took out another shirt and wore it. After that, he came towards the dining area. Purvi have set the table and they settled down to have breakfast. Purvi have prepared dalia, sachin took it and said while making faces-" namak kam h ismei…"

Purvi-" itna chehra banane ki zarurat nai h… aise hi batate tab bhi pata chal jaata ki namak kam h…"

Sachin smiled widely and said-" okay… mrs. purvi sachin singhaniya…. Kya aap ismei namak daalne ka kasht karengi…"

Purvi-" aapki problem kya h sachin…"

Sachin-" tum…"

Purvi (stunned)-" kya?"

Sachin-" haan… aur waise bhi mera breakfast karne ka mood nai h…. bye…"

Sachin got up and went and purvi said loudly-" haan haan mat kariye breakfast… mujhe bhi koi fark nai padta…huh…(murmuring to herself) mummy ne sahi kaha tha… iss sachin singhaniye se shaadi karke maine sabse badi galti ki… mat maari gayi thi meri jo maine sachin se shaadi ki…"

While in the car, sachin too was saying to himself-" pata nai kaun si ghadi thi jab maine purvi se shaadi karne ka faisla kiya… ekdum paagal ladki h… urghhhh…. Iske saath reh kar mai bhi paagal ho gaya hu… ek kaam dhang se nai karti…"

 **NIGHT;**

Purvi was watching TV when sachin entered the house and said angrily-" ho gayi na tum khush…"

Purvi turned and said-" kya hua sachin aap itne gusse mei kyu h…"

Sachin-" deal cancel ho gayi… and that's all because of you…"

Purvi-" meri wajah se kaise…"

Sachin-" meri lucky shirt ko tumne laundry mei de diya… issliye…"

Purvi-" achcha… itna hi tha toh ja kar laundry se apni shirt le lete…"

Sachin-" ek toh galti ki… aur sorry bolne ke bajaaye mujhe hi bata rahi ho ki kya karna chahiye tha…"

Purvi-" bas sachin… aap bahut bol rahe h…"

Sachin-" bolna toh abhi maine shuru nai kiya…"

Purvi-" haan toh boliye… jitna bolna h boliye… mai nai sunne waali… khaana table pe set h… agar aapki bak bak ho jaaye toh khaa lijiyega…huh…"

Purvi went towards the room and sachin sat on the couch frowning.

This was the happenings of everyday. Since two months from the marriage, they used to fight on the small things. Days passed like this but their fight was never ending.

 **ONE DAY;**

Sachin was working on his laptop when his personal assistant came.

PA-" sir in papers pe aapke sign chahiye…"

Sachin-" hmmm…"

Schin took the paper and read it.

PA-" sir date bhi likh dijiyega…"

Sachin-" aaj ki date…"

PA-" sir 26th September….."

Sachin stopped writing and said-" kya?"

PA-" haan sir…"

He wrote the date and returned it to his PA. He sat on the chair and thought-' 26th September… aaj meri aur purvi ki shaadi ki pehli anniversary h… aur mai bhool gaya… purvi bhi bhool gayi h… tabhi toh aaj usne mujhe wish nai kiya… ya phir naraaz h… hmmm… ek kaam karta hu… usle liye gift le kar jaata hu… surprise ho jaegi…'

 **MEANWHILE: IN SACHVI'S HOUSE;**

Purvi prepared cake and wrote on it ' **to my dearest husband** '

Purvi-" yeh mai kiske liye likh rahi hu… sachin ko toh yaad bhi nai h ki humari marriage anniversary h… but yeh sab dekh ke woh surprise ho jaenge…"

Suddenly she heard doorbell. She opened the door and found sachin standing.

She turned away and sachin said-" kya hua…"

Purvi-" mai aapse baat nai kar rahi hu…"

Sachin-" kyu?"

Purvi-" aapko toh yaad hi nai h ki aaj humari marriage anniversary h…"

Sachin-" yaad toh tumhe bhi nai tha…"

Purvi turned towards him and said-" nai yaad tha… yaha aaiye… (she draaged him) aaiye… yeh dekhiye… subha se decoration kar rahi hu… cake bhi banaya… aur aap…."

Suddenly she felt something on her neck… she looked and saw that sachin made her wear a necklace.

Purvi turned to him and said-" toh aapko yaad tha…"

Sachin-" of course… apni barbaadi ka din koi kaise bhool sakta h…"

Purvi-" sachin…"

Sachin smiled and said-" sorry…. Achcha mai fresh ho ke aata hu… phir hum baahar dinner karne chalenge…"

Purvi-" okay…"

Sachin went in the washroom and just then purvi's phone rang. She picked up the call.

Purvi-" hello…"

Voice-" hello… mrs purvi singhaniya…"

Purvi-" ji… aap…"

Voice-" mai inspector shindey bol raha hu…"

Purvi-" ji kahiye…"

Shindey-" mam humei ek dead body mili h jiska accident hua h… uske paas se humei ID proof aur phone mila h jisse yeh pata chalta h ki woh body **SACHIN SINGHANIYA** ki h… "

Purvi (shocked)-" kya…"

Shindey-" ji mam… ek baar aap body identification ke liye police station aa sakti h… hello… hello mam…"

Here, the receiver of the phone slipped from purvi's hand and she said while sobbing-" sachin kaise mar sakte h…. woh toh mere saamne hi h… lekin agar yeh sach h… toh washroom mei kaun h"

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw sachin coming towards her.

Purvi's POV' … inspector shindey kaise keh sakte h ki woh body sachin ki h… par unke paas proof ki woh sachin h…. toh phir yeh kaun h… kahi yeh… bhoot…. Nai purvi… behrupiya…'

Purvi (scared)-" k… k… kaun ho tum…"

Sachin-" mujhe tumse kuch kena h purvi…"

Purvi-" kkkk…k… kya… kya… kehna h ..tu…tumhe…"

Sachin-" baat yeh h ki mera…."

….

….

….

….

 **CLIFF HANGER**

 ***…..***

 **Let's see ki yeh aadmi kya kehta h… aur agar sachim marr gaya h…. toh yeh kaun h….**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Will post the next chapter tomorrow…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone…**

 **Daya's Mahi, DivaNims, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, Crystie, Nia757, Iya, Bhumi98, Guddi abhirika fan, Kuki17, mithi, GGuesTT, Guest, loveukavin, Candy126, zehra…. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews….**

 **Here we go with the story**

 _ **!LOCHA- E- ULFAT…!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Sachin-" baat yeh h ki mera wallet aur phone kisi ne chori kar liya... aur mujhe ek transaction karna h toh tum apna credit card de de… " **(Kuki17 and GGuesTT… you guessed it right)**

Purvi was standing at her place shocked.

Sachin-" purvi…"

Purvi-" aapka wallet aur… aur ph.. phone chori ho gaya…."

Sachin-" haan par tumhe kya hua… itni ghabrayi hui kyu ho…"

No sooner did sachin say this, than he was engulfed in a hug. Purvi hugged him tightly and started crying.

Sachin (stunned)-" purvi… kya hua? Tum ro kyu rahi ho…"

Purvi-" sachin… aap… aap zinda h… thank god…"

Sachin-" purvi kya bol rahi ho tum…"

Purvi-" ek pal ke liye toh laga meri zindagi khatm ho gayi h… mai bahut ghabra gayi thi sachin…"

Sachin separated and wiped her tears. He made her to sit on the couch and said-" pehle chup ho jao… aur batao kya baat h…"

Purvi (sobbing)-" wo.. abhi.. abhi inspector shindey ka phone aaya tha… keh rahe the ki ek aadmi ka accident hua h… aur… aur uske paas aapki ID thi… aur mujhe laga ki…" she again started crying and hugged him and sachin too hugged her back.

Sachin (caressing her hairs)-" purvi… mujhe kuch nai hua h… mai bilkul theek hu… dekho tumhare saamne hu na… kuch bhi nai hua h mujhe…"

Purvi-" sachin promise kariye… aap mujhe kabhi chod ke nai jaenge…. Kabhi bhi nai…"

Sachin-" I promise purvi… mai kabhi bhi tumhe chod ke nai jaunga… ab rona band karo…"

They separated and sachin wiped her tears.

Sachin-" chalo ab ready ho jaao… hum baahar dinner pe chalenge…"

Purvi-" nai… hum kahi baahar nai jaenge… kahi nai… ghar pe hi celebrate karenge… please…"

Sachin understood that purvi was still scared and so he said-" theek h… ghar pe hi celebrate kaenge… mai baahar se khaana order kar deta hu…"

Purvi nodded and said-" sachin…"

Sachin-" haan…"

Purvi-" I'm sorry…"

Sachin (confused)-" kisliye…"

Purvi held his hand and said-" mai humesha aapse jhagda karti hu… choti choti baat ko lekar aapse naraaz ho jaati hu… but I promise ab se mai aapse jhagda nai karungi…"

Sachin smiled and said-" I'm sorry too purvi… mai bhi toh baat baat pe tumse jhagda karta hu… mujhe maaf kar do.."

Purvi-" nai sachin… aapki nai meri galti h…"

Sachin-" meri galti h purvi…"

Purvi-" maine kaha na meri galti h…"

Sachin-" hum phir se jhagad rahe h…"

Purvi realized and said-" oh ha… sorry…"

Sachin-" koi baat nai purvi… jahaan pyaar hota h… waha thodi nok jhok toh hoti h…"

Purvi smiled and said-" achcha chaliye ab cake kaate?"

Sachin-" as per your order mam…"

They smiled and got up from the couch. They went towards the dining table where the cake was present. They cut the cake and fed each other.

After that, sachin knelt in front of her and said-" can I have a pleasure to dance with you…"

Purvi smiled and kept her hand on his saying-" yes…"

Sachin stood up and pulled her towards himself and they started couple dance….

 _ **Hmmmmm…..hmmmmm**_

 _ **Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhke hai tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum**_

 _ **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

 _ **Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhke hai tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum**_

 _ **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

 _ **Sachchi si hai yeh taarife  
dil se jo maine kari hai  
Sachchi si hai yeh taarife  
Dil se jo maine kari hai  
Tu jo mila toh saji hai  
Duniya meri humdum**_

 _ **Ho aasman mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hai hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum**_

 _ **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

The song ended with sachvi hugging each other. They separated and looked at each other. Sachin leaned and kissed her forehead. Purvi blushed and looked down.

Sachin gently lifted her chin and said-" tum aaj bhi sharmaate hue bahut cute lagti hu…"

This made her to blush more but she controlled herself and said-" khaana kha le warna thanda ho jaega…"

Sachin smiled and they had their dinner. After that, they went towards the room and laid on bed. Purvi kept her head on sachin's chest and sachin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sachin-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Purvi-" ab mujhe subha jaldi mat uthana…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" phir aap kaehnge ki aap late ho gaye… aur mujhe hi bolenge ki uthaya kyu nai…"

Purvi was saying but sachin was not paying attention to her words… he was just looking at her face and smiling.

Purvi noticed that and said-" kya hua? Aap hans kyu rahe h…"

Sachin-" dekh raha hu ki tum kitna innocently complain karti ho…"

Purvi blushed and said-" kya sachin…"

Sachin leaned towards her and said-" I Love You Purvi…"

Purvi slightly got nervous on his closeness and said-" I Love You Too Sachin…"

Sachin leaned more close and purvi closed her eyes. The next second, she felt his lips on hers and they shared a passionate kiss. They separated when needed and both were breathing heavily. Sachin covered them with blanket, switched off the lights and they shared the night making love to each other….

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So… end of the story**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter and DivaNims… hope you are not angry with me now…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
